4 stories
by HunterJ123
Summary: Summary inside!


This is a 4 chapter story containing 4 stories about reader x Tony or Steve or Clint or Thor/loki [i haven't decided if it will be Thor or Loki lol no threesomes]. Enjoy and leave a review! Inspired by fanfiction on Deviantart.

You had just been recruited to the Avengers in replacement of Bruce who quit. It was your first day and you were extremely excited to meet them. You wore skinny jeans and a tight plain black shirt. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was hanging free.

You enter the elevator in the Stark Tower that brought you up to a living room connected to a kitchen. Both were overly large. "Hello?" You say cautiously after exiting the elevator.

"(Name)? Hey glad to see you made it." Natasha said on the couch. She was joined by Steve and Clint. Clint was dating Natasha so he was sitting right next to her. Steve looked at you making you blush a deep red.

You entered the room and unconfortably stay standing up. "Where's uh... Tony or Loki or Thor?"

"You called?" A voice rang behind you making you jump. You quickly spin around and saw Loki grinning at you.

"Uh... Hello," You said.

"(Name)? You're the new avenger I assume." Loki said.

"Loki stop it," Natasha said. "Don't scare her."

Loki disappeared and he came out of their kitchen looking much less scary. "Tony and Thor are downstairs." Steve said.

You nodded. Loki sat down on one of the couches.

"You want a tour?" Steve asked.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure..." You said nervously.

Steve got up and you walked into the kitchen which had a staircase leading to a downstairs. He led you down and stopped in a big hall with doors lined amongst the walls. "This is where the bedrooms are and a few bathrooms." Steve said sounding as nervous as you. But why? He had been here for a while. Unless it was you?

He blushed as you got to the end of the wide hall which led to another big room. Tony's suits lined the walls along with other gadgets such as Steve's shield, Thor's hammer, Clint's bow and quiver full of arrows, and other weapons. You stare in awe and continue down the long room.

"This is a weapons room as you can see and uh... I don't know what you use but I'm sure we have something for you." Steve said blushing at your reaction. You could sense something in his mood... You look at the glass floor to see the entrance to Stark Tower but also sneaking a glance at Steve's pants... Holy shit. He was turned on! You caen't hold in your amusement.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," You said with a sudden straight face. Steve looked at you with a questioning look.

You carried on walking with him to a balcony. "You are hilarious." You said.

"What?" Steve asked. Did she notice? Oh no...please no!

You look at him with a knowing look in your eye and his heart sank and his stomach lurched like he was falling to the street. He turned and walked back upstairs leaving you on the balcony. "Hey wait!" You called. Steve kept on walking. You shake your head slowly and turn back to look at the street under you.

Cars zoomed past and you thought. He hadn't had a girlfriend in fifty something years. So he was probably turned on for the first time since then. But why did he like you? Why not Natasha? Or Maria Hill? Oh yeah because they were already dating someone.

Well... Steve was hot... WHAT? Why were you thinking like that? He was a super soldier you were the weakest avenger on the team! You couldn't be dating him! Nick Fury would be furious if he found out. You think... Was he okay with it? Clint and Natasha were dating... Would he be okay with you dating? He wasn't your dad after all.

You turn to see Tony behind you. He was just leaving a room with Pepper... Oh god... Were these doors sound proof or something. Tony saw you at the balcony and came over but Pepper went upstairs. "Hey, are you the new recruit... Uhh... What's your name?" He said.

"(name)" You said taking his outstretched hand.

"You got a tour?" Tony asked.

"It was kind of interrupted." You said. Tony looked at you questioningly. "Never mind."

You two talked for a little bit until Tony was called upstairs. You were left alone again for a couple hours until you heard your stomach growl. You ignored it until it annoyed you and you went upstairs to have an apple.

You saw that everyone was gone except Steve who was reading a newspaper. "Where did everyone go?" You asked.

Steve looked up startled and then realized it was you. "Sh- Schwarma." He said stopping because his voice cracked.

"You didn't go?" You asked the tension rising.

"No it tastes like crap." Steve said.

"uh... Sorry about earlier... With uh..." You start but interrupted by Steve standing up and kissing you. He broke the kiss and froze in shock at what he just did. He began running towards the kitchen but you stopped him with a kiss of your own.

You broke it and he dumbfoundedly stood there. "Uh..." He said blushing a deep red.

"I feel bad for you, you're fifty something years old and you don't know how to kiss. And you've only had one girlfriend. And you've never been laid." You said.

Steve blushed a deeper red as you kissed him again. "Does this mean uh..." He said.

"I guess..." You said. "I can't believe I've only been here a day and I've already been hooked up with an avenger."

Steve blushed an impossibly deeper red and you kissed him again. You could feel him hardening against your pelvis. Steves breaths quickened as you brought him downstairs into the hallway. "Where's your room?" You asked.

"Wait- are we really- don't you want to wait-" Steve said. "I'm a virgin for crying out loud!"

"Me too." You say with a one sided smirk.

"We barely know each other!" Steve said brushing a (h/c) strand of hair from your face gently.

You sighed. He was right. You just got a little overwhelmed... You look at him. He led you back upstairs to the couch where you talked until the avengers got back. "We were only gone for three hours and you've already gotten yourself a girlfriend." Tony said.

"Nice job," Clint said. An illusion of Loki appeared right next to him scaring him half to death.

"Yes... They even enjoyed each other downstairs..." Loki lied.

"You lying little prick!" You say jokingly.

Loki smirked and his illusion disappeared. Clint pointed to where Loki just was and looked at you confused. "He's lying." You said.

For the next few months you and Steve dated and then you finally had the courage to ask him. "Hey uh Steve, can I talk to you in... Private." You said. The avengers were just getting back from a meeting about their upcoming mission with Nick Fury.

"Yeah." Steve followed you downstairs. "What is it, (name)?"

"I was wondering if you uh... Wanted to uh..." You blushed and pointed to his bedroom.

"sleep?" Steve asked confused.

"No!" You sighed and whispered it in his ear. Steve sighed as well and looked around to make sure no one else was there.

"Not yet." He said.

"It's been three months." You whine. And you were getting desperate

"Just a little bit longer." Steve said.

So another three months later you asked again. No. Three months again. No. Finally you just told him how much you wanted to. "Are you really sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" You say.

He put his hands on your shoulders and you brushed his crotch. "Fuck it..." He carried you into his bedroom and laid you down on the bed. You immediately felt uncomfortable but pushed it away. This is what you wanted for a year! He shut the door and turned on the light. You blushed as you raised yourself with your elbows.

Steve scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and you helped him out of his shirt. Holy abs... Why were you so impressed he was a super soldier after all. You took your shirt off and threw it on his and undid your bra, your heartbeat raising quickly.

Steve undid his pants and they fell to the floor along with his boxers showing his twelve inch length. You felt dizzy all of a sudden. Shit. How was that... Never mind. You shoved off your own pants and underwear and blush a violet red. Steve cautiously walked over to you and kissed your mouth full on passionately like he wasn't nervous at all.

"I think the first time is supposed to hurt." You say. "A lot. For me at least... So try to go semi gentle."

"Tell me when to stop." Steve whispered. It sounded so wrong but so sexy.

You got a condom from the pocket of your pants and threw it to Steve. He blushed and put it on you looked away the whole time not wanting to make him so uncomfortable he'd leave.

You felt your arousal and began panting as he came towards you on the bed. After some fumbling around he finally began sliding himself into your entrance. You grabbed a pillow and threw it on your mouth as you screamed. Steve stopped but didn't bring himself out.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked panicking.

"Yes, this is supposed to happen." You say. "Just keep going and don't stop no matter what I say."

Steve hesitantly nodded and continued. It felt like he was ripping your insides open. You screamed into the pillow as he reached six inches. You felt tears spring to your eyes and the bursting pain over took you. Steve stopped and you felt the pain ebbing away.

"Are you sure you're okay?!" He asked panicking again.

You nodded slowly. "Just keep going..." You whisper. After a little bit he obeys and gets to nine inches. Then ten the pain is ripping worse. Then eleven the pain is too much to bare. Twelve inches the pain stops. You grin exhausted from the pain and the screaming. Steve pulls out and back in gently. Only a small amount of pain was induced and it feels more pleasurable.

"You did it." You choke out as tears ran down your face. Steve stroked your hair and thrust gently.

"Am I doing it right?" Steve asked biting his lip. You kissed him.

"Yes," You said.

Steve did it again and you begun panting. "Is this okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes." You repeated.

He went again. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Are you enjoying this?" You asked.

He blushed and nodded.

"Then just fuck me." You said.

Steve thrust slowly again with a lot of gentleness. He did it again and again building the pace a little bit faster each thrust. You felt the pleasure coursing through your pelvis and moaned louder than necessary. He opened his mouth to say something but you bring your finger to his lips and kiss them.

He goes a bit harder making you moan again. "Am I going too hard?" He asks.

"No, are you even trying?" You joke.

"Actually not very hard." He said.

"Then go harder, I'm a trained SHIELD agent for crying out loud!" You exclaim.

Steve went harder and harder with each thrust. "Fuck!" You squeal. Steve felt the pleasure better than you. He could barely hold himself back as he thrust harder. He loved that squeal.

"Steve!" You moan as you let go your build up.

"(Name)..." He said as he came. You lay there for almost an hour before he got out of you and got dressed. You join him feeling much better. "I'm not a virgin anymore, that's an achievement." You said.

Steve nodded. He kissed you on the lips and after that you redid your (h/c) hair. It was a mess. Steve left after wiping the dried sweat off his face.

Two weeks later, Steve had a solo mission to Russia. "When will you be back?" You had asked.

"I don't know but soon." Steve replied before he kissed you with desire. You felt his soft lips part from yours as he left Stark Tower. You waited for a month. Then two. Then four. Then six. No contact from Steve had been received. You missed him every night.

Meanwhile, Steve was going through hell. His targets were a group of six who caught him in a trap and tortured him. Finally when he knew he was going to die with a bleeding stab in his thigh and a cut across his chest inches away from his heart. And bleeding out quickly.

A new voice rose from his blackened sight and he felt himself being carried somewhere... Far away...

"Steve!" He heard (name)! Was she alright? His heart raced at the thought. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the light.

You heard him groan and saw his eyes squinting open. He'd just gotten to Stark Tower and was getting treated for several concussions, burns, cuts, gashes, and whiplashes.

He felt a terrible pain throughout his body and groaned loudly. "Shit! (Name)... Where am I...?"

"Stark Tower. Natasha was sent to find you... Oh god Steve." You said feeling tears spring to your eyes.

"How am I?" He asked.

"Your still severely injured it might take a few days for you to recover." Tony's voice said. "Oh, and (name) don't try anything until then he needs to recover."

You sigh but only kiss him passionately. You run out of the room crying at what happened. He didn't look that bad but you knew he was going through hell. You stopped at the balcony outside of the weapons room and cried yourself out. It was going to be a long week.

Two days later, you heard screaming downstairs. You sprinted to Steve's room to see Bruce performing CPR. You felt the whole world spinning and the monitor stopped. One last try didn't work. He was gone before you knew what was happening. You stood there feeling the anger building up, the depression taking over. Everyone saw you as you fell to your knees and sobbed quietly. Your (h/c) hair getting in your eyes.

Natasha came over to you and brought you to your room. Steve was gone. Forever. And it would be a long time before you'd see him again.

A week later, a funeral was held. You couldn't go. You'd probably just get more depressed. As the weeks went on nobody bothered you. Loki ocassionally came to comfort you but that was really it. And you had made your choice.


End file.
